


Lie About It

by roanniom



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: After lying for too long about your feelings for one another, the truth finally bubbles to the surface.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lie About It

Adam has been into you since the day he met you and it’s the worst thing that has ever fucking happened in his entire life. You’ve both been working on the same play for the last few months. Not as love interests, a fact which boils Adam’s blood. No, he has to kiss some vapid woman who talks about shoes and celebrities all day while you get to stand there looking all hot and tantalizing as the villain. If you were playing love interests Adam would at least be able to touch you, maybe prove to himself that your skin isn’t made of clouds and your breath doesn’t smell like honey and you aren’t the hottest fucking woman he’s ever seen. As if the tangibility of your person would somehow dispel the wild conclusions his mind draws about your perfection with every passing day.

Worse, he registers somewhere in the back of his lizard brain, touching you might action prove those conclusions to be correct. And that is something that terrifies him down to his very soul.

Adam is used to liking women with deep and noticeable imperfections. Women who made him feel bad about himself almost as much as he felt bad for them. He recognized that it was a vicious cycle of badness and had been working hard to fix it, relegating himself begrudgingly but resolutely to several months of singleness and sad jerk offs.

That was before he was cast in this damn show. Before your laughter filled the stage during rehearsals and his heart constricted like someone was crushing it in their fist. Adam was not one to be shy about anything, but your enthusiasm startled him. He was surprised when he found out you weren’t a green little thing fresh from the Midwest. Instead you were a rare breed of New York actor who hadn’t yet been stamped down by drudgery and cynicism despite your many years of experience.

Over time Adam learns that you aren’t the glowing paragon of perfection he’d fabricated in his mind. There are many more facets to your personality than he’d anticipated. You’re exceedingly hard on yourself, and sometimes it translates into you being hard on others. Perfection is something you expect of yourself and it is hard to allow the people around you to abide by lower standards. At first this makes Adam a target of your occasional ire. You are quick to laugh but also quick to anger, a fiery aspect of your personality that shouldn’t make his cock twinge the way it does every time he sees your eyebrows scrunch into a cute a frown.

Eventually however you ease up on him, coming to respect his work ethic and natural talent. Sure he’s weird and intense and crass. But you soon learn that there’s more to him that meets the eye. And what meets the eye to begin with is pretty fucking hot. Yowza.

What remains once the initial professional tension between you and Adam settles is a very different kind of tension. One that boils and bubbles beneath the surface instead of sputtering out in the open like water in a hot pan. No, instead you develop a friendship, the kind where you sit together in the back of the house and shit talk while the director runs scenes for other actors. The kind where you keep trying to outdo one another in the types of restaurants you drag each other to for lunch. The kind where you spend hours on the phone running lines together, even though you both already know the lines inside and out. Being around you, in any capacity, feels better than anything he’s ever felt.

Being into you is the worst thing Adam’s ever felt, however, because he’s pretty sure that the feelings aren’t reciprocated. There are hotter guys in the cast who flirt with you day in and day out, and you are always so receptive to them. Never quick to shoot them down. The energy between you two is electric, but Adam’s made too many mistakes, jumped off too many cliffs and felt the impact of the cold hard ground too many times at this point to simply jump again without insurance.

Little did he know you were in the exact same boat. Too many past negative experiences have left you gun shy, especially on the whole going after castmates front. Way too many wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am’s that were hardly even worth the bam. You watch from the wings as Adam rehearses his big kiss with his love interest and you curse the internal voice that points how good they look together, his big hands on her body, his lips making their choreographed way from her mouth to the hollow of her throat. You imagine yourself in the role sometimes, late at night when you can’t sleep, for the first time in your life despising the talent and the interests that had led you to pursue the meatier roles of villains and character parts. Wishing for the first time that you could be an ingénue, preferably one held in Adam’s massive arms.

The dance continues like this for months, through rehearsals and previews and tech. Each one of you pining for the other but assuming the worst. It’s getting so ridiculous that your castmates have started a pool, placing bets on which one of you will crack first. You’re both so oblivious to each other’s feelings that you somehow miss the way that you are the talk of the theater as well. 

Over pad thai one rainy lunch hour he makes you laugh so hard you’re still wheezing by the time you get back to the theater. It’s on the walk back, chuckles still bubbling from your abused throat, when Sackler covers you with his jacket to protect you from the rain as you run down the street towards the marquee. It’s in that moment that you realize how much you want him. Standing in the entrance way and shaking off your wet clothes you look up to find Adam grinning, soaked through to the bone without the benefit of the jacket he’d held over you in the mad dash. Water drips down from his dark, mussed up waves and into his dimples – a feature of his you’d never truly noticed until now.

Adam reaches down to adjust the front of your sweater, mainly as an excuse to come into contact with any part of you. You begin doing the same with his shirt, although there really is no point with the way the fabric is thoroughly drenched, plastered to his chest, accentuating the outline of his perfect, rock hard body…

“Would you just fucking kiss already? Put us out of our misery - FUCK”

Both you and Adam whip around to find a large majority of the company standing just inside the theater watching you. The outburst had come from a particularly impatient understudy who had been present for many of your “will they-won’t they” moments and had clearly had enough.

As the crowd disperses, many people admonishing the understudy for ruining the integrity of the bet, you and Adam remain in the entrance, shaken and still dripping. You gape up at the large man in front of you and come up with exactly zero idea of what to say. By some miracle he seems to have a bit more of his wits about him because his hand closes around your wrist, swallowing it whole, and he pulls you off into the bowels of the theater.

On the way to wherever he’s leading you, your heart hammers in your chest. If everyone in the theater knows you’re into Adam, that must mean he knows as well and has just been politely overlooking it. You silently steel your emotions, ready to deny, deny, deny in the face of any confrontation. The only way to maintain your dignity in the face rejection, you figure, is deny there is anything for him to reject in the first place.

Meanwhile, while you’re cooking up a massive lie, Adam is chewing on the inside of his cheek, his mind working a mile a minute. This is the time to do it. This was the sign he needed. The universe kicking him in the ass, so to speak. And though his ass ached from how suddenly his feelings were outed by the entire cast, he realizes deep down that this is probably for the best. Had he gone any longer without telling you he probably would have done something really stupid like lick your face in the middle of a sentence. And he’s sure that would have gone much worse.

Finally, Adam reaches his destination, pulling you into what’s essentially an attic – pretty much half of a top floor dedicated to storage. You’re not sure how he knows about it because you sure as hell have never been up here, but as soon as Adam let’s go of your wrist he pulls a stack of fluffy towels out of a bin and brings one over to you. You thank him and dab at your face, very conscious of the fact that he barely uses his own, though he is the one still performing in his own wet t-shirt contest.

You both stare at each other silently for a second, like your in some kind of stand off in a western. Then, also like in a movie, this time more like a shitty rom-com, you both speak your first words at the same second.

“I really, really like you - ,” Adam begins.

“I don’t like you like that - ,” you say, speaking over him. Both of your eyes blow wide taking in the words the other said. You bite down on your lip, hard as Adam runs a massive hand roughly through his hair and begins pacing, turning his back on you.

“You…you like me?”

“Fuuuhhhck,” Adam intones under his breath, the word becoming a growl of discomfort. You follow in his footsteps as he walks deeper into the attic, reaching out to him.

“Hey, hey! I didn’t know you like me.” Your voice is soft as your hand presses down on his arm and Adam rounds on you so suddenly you flinch.

“You know what? Hey? We can just forget about it, you know? Just fucking pretend I didn’t say anything.” Adam says, voice higher than normal. His shoulders are up by his ears and his stance is defensive, stressed. You shrink back from him, defensive in your own right.

“Why are you being such a dick about it?”

“I’m NOT.” Adam settles himself and takes a deep breath for a second before lowering his volume. “I’m not. I just clearly put heart out there and if you don’t mind I’d like to pick it up and stuff it back in my chest cavity before it freezes over.”

“Are you calling me cold?” you sputter. Adam’s eyes widen incredulously.

“No – no! That’s not what I – “

“You’re calling me frigid?”

“I never said – “

“’Cuz that’s just great. Suddenly I’m right back in high school…”

“I was talking about myself, not you – “

“Because I’m not cold. I’m fucking warm, sir,” you seethe at him as he looks on in bewilderment. You’re not sure where all this aggression is coming from and you’re not even sure what you’re even ranting about. You toss your used towel at him and he catches it easily, the soft fabric not having nearly enough of the impact you were hoping for. You point at him. “I like you, too, asshole. Does that make me cold now? Or maybe I’m fucking hot.”

“Then why the fuck did you say ‘I don’t like you like that’ then?!” Adam practically spits back, spiking the towels on the floor.

“I didn’t know what to say…” you sputter.

“So you said that?!”

“Look, Sackler, I was a hundred percent sure you were bringing me in here to let me down gently and I wasn’t about to lose the high ground.”

“The high ground? What are you, fucking Obi Wan Kenobi?” Adam’s running both hands through his hair now, ruffling it prettily. Your stomach flips as you take in his flushed appearance and confused eyes, darting back and forth between your own.

Then suddenly everything is a flurry of hands and lips and tongue and teeth. Your bodies rocket together, propelled by anger and frustration and affection and every other emotion that has flowed between you in the last few months. Your mind is screaming with the realization that this hunk of a man is attracted to you two, but it doesn’t compute, almost like a phrase said in a foreign language that your brain can’t comprehend. You yank him by the hair at the base of his neck to pull him off your mouth, both of your breathing heavily.

“You like me.” It’s an accusation and he follows it as it is volleyed from your lips. He lurches forward to collect it with his own lips, sucking the sentence down and bruising you in response before replying verbally.

“You like me,” he counters, equally accusatory. His eyes go down unabashedly to your heaving chest, watching your breasts strain the front of your shirt with each gulping breath. Not to be outdone, you reach a hand down and grab his growing bulge through his jeans, instantly escalating things astronomically.

Adam sucks air in through his teeth but it doesn’t take him more than a second to react, which he does by flipping you around and slamming you down into the surface of the nearest table.

“Oh fuck,” you practically moan as Adam bends you over the table, bracketing your hips with his own and pressing his hardening cock into your ass.

“That all you can say, kid?” Adam breathes in your ear. One hand pushes you down at the small of your back while the other runs a line from the middle of your spine up to the back of your neck. “After playing with me for all this time?”

“I wasn’t playing with you, Sackler,” you reply haughtily but your own moan cuts you off when he bucks his hips into you.

“You had feelings for me and you were ready to lie about them. I’d call that playing with me, kid.” Adam’s aggressive words don’t match his actions as he peppers kisses down the back of your neck and the side of your throat. Heat and wetness pool in your pussy at the feeling of his lips and you wriggle your ass back against him, feeling how much harder, how much bigger he is from even a minute ago.

“You never told me about your feelings either, hypocrite,” you say with your cheek mashed into the table. Adam yanks your leggings down over your ass and you gasp at the feeling of cool air on your skin. You gasp even harder at the feeling of his teeth sinking into the rounded flesh, nipping at you.

“Are you going to keep arguing with me or are you going to beg me to fuck you?” Adam growls into you. At first you don’t answer, still stubbornly holding onto lord knows what. Vanity? Pride? What the fuck else matters now that Adam’s finger is tracing up your inner thigh to find the wetness of your dripping pussy. Your walls pulse as he dips a finger in your slick and your knees quake.

“What’s it gonna be, kid?”

“F-fuck me,” you let out in a whimper, burying your face in your hands against the table. Adam pries one of your hands away from your face and pulls it back to place on his hip, helping you pull him to you.

“What was that?” His other hand drags up your slit to toy at your swollen bud.

“Fuck me, Adam. Please!”

His cock is in you much faster than it seems either of you anticipate, Adam included. He’s huge and though you’re supremely turned on, you had nothing to prep you for the invasiveness of his size. While you could have gotten away with lack of prep with other guys you’d hooked up with in the past, it seems that there’s no such luck with Adam.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” you string out in pain. Adam seems stunned gripping at you hips and taking in harsh breaths.

“How are you this fucking tight?”

“That wasn’t exactly a marathon session of foreplay, Sackler,” you shoot back at him, but it comes just as he experimentally pulls out a bit and the drag of his cock against your walls makes the pain turn slightly more in the direction of pleasure and you let out a moan.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you were begging me to fuck you,” Adam snaps. However, when he snaps his hips fully, he loses his words, too.

What takes place are the grunts and groans issuing from both of your lips as his hips find a rhythm and he fucks into you, quicker and deeper.

After a few moments punctuated only by the slap of skin on skin, Adam seems to regain control of himself enough to speak again.

“You were going to deprive us of this, you little tease,” he huffs out, sweat beginning to collect at his brow with the exertion. “If you got away with lying about your feelings, I wouldn’t be balls deep in this tight, hot pussy right now.”

His voice is deep and harsh and it goes straight to your core like a finger to your clit and you whimper, cunt clamping around his cock involuntarily. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Adam.

“You like it when I talk to you like that?” He waits until you nod your head vigorously to go further. “You like it when I talk to you like the little slut you are?”

“Oh god.” It’s ripped from your throat on a gasp and Adam’s hand closes around the back of your neck, holding you down against the table.

“I always knew you were a little slut. The perfect girls always are.” Adam kicks your legs apart a bit farther and you take him even deeper. He hums against you and your muscles seize. “Nothing’s more perfect than this pussy. Fuck!”

“Adam! Oh Adam, Adam.” You’re whining now. The pounding has blown you way past pain at this point and you’re radiating with pleasure.

“Listen to you. Falling apart beneath me,” Adam says through grunts. His voice shakes and his thrusts begin to stutter. You look back over your shoulder as best as you can manage then and give him a smirk.

“I-I think you’re f-falling apart just as much.”

That gets you shoved down into the table much harder, one of Adam’s hands back around your neck with the other gripping into your hip hard enough to bruise. He lets go long enough to slap you soundly on the ass and you shriek out.

“Yesyesyes.” You’re breathless, writhing under him. Not only have you been fantasizing about the massive man behind you, but you’ve also had a string of lovers who have treated you like glass lately. The second impact of his hand against your ass makes a new gush of slick coat his cock, making the loud shlick shlick shlick of his thrusts echo even louder in the quiet of the attic.

“You like that, don’t you? Like being spanked like the slut you are as I stuff you with my cock.”

“I do,” you hiccup in agreement.

“You better get used to it. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Adam fucks you numb. Fucks you till your bones are jelly and he’s clamping a hand over your mouth to suppress your screams as you cum around his cock. When you begin coming down from your high, trembling where you’re still bent over the table, you kiss and lick into his palm still clapped around your mouth. He drags his hand down and around to clutch at your jaw, more tender than you’d anticipated.

“Come on, Adam. Take me. Fill your slut,” you whisper and he’s a goner. His head shoots down to tuck into the crook of your neck as his body wracks with tremors and he cums, cums, cums.

When he finally pulls out, you’re surprised to feel a towel draped around your shoulders before you can even turn around. You finally move to face him, a question joining the look of satisfaction surely plastered across your visage.

Adam’s smile is goofy and he grabs the edge of the towel, pulling you in so he can press a kiss to your still hungry mouth.

“The back of your shirt is fucking soaked,” he states matter-of-factly around an additional kiss to your forehead and you laugh, realizing that his shirt is still wet from the rain. You pull the towel tighter around yourself, secretly sad that the evidence of your first sexual escapade with Adam will soon dry and fade.

So, you lean forward and latch your mouth onto his neck, eager to leave some evidence that won’t fade as quickly. Adam growls, more than happy to receive your mark.

~*~

Later you both rejoin your castmates as if nothing’s happened. As you settle into the second half of the rehearsal day, you’re a little miffed to remember that Adam’s big lovemaking scene is on the agenda for the afternoon. You settle into your seat in the front row of the audience with the other members of the cast not used in this scene and fold your arms across your chest. As if adopting a defensive stance can protect you from the pain of seeing the man who had just been inside you kiss another woman.

You’re a professional, however, so you swallow your feelings and bring your eyes up to watch, taking in Adam’s strong stature, expressive face, and dominant presence.

When the moment comes, however…. the kiss doesn’t happen.

Instead Adam jumps off the stage, dropping into the orchestra section and bounding over to you. Suddenly you’re wrenched up from your seat and kissed so thoroughly and so deep that you’re pretty sure you almost pass out. Adam dips you down theatrically with the kiss, right in front of everyone. The whole theater erupts into whoops and applause which you only faintly hear until Adam pulls you back up to standing position. You lean against his chest for support look up at him with a dazed smile.

“I had someone place a bet for me saying that I would make the first move,” he breathes into your ear, dropping his face so nobody else can ear and also so he can nuzzle into your neck.

“That’s cheating, you bastard,” you whisper back with a massive smile.

“Get ready for a really fancy first date, kid.” He gives you a wink before jumping back onto the stage, giving you the perfect view of his ass.

~*~


End file.
